Same Old
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Randy/Howard.] Same fight, different day. No matter what, their feelings stay the same.


"Oh no Randy, it is through." Howard looked up at his now ex boyfriend. He was done with all of this nonsense. If he had to listen to one more lame excuse...

"I'm sorry, dude." Did Randy just-? Yes, they were- had been- friends, but that wasn't okay for him during a relationship. He wanted something cute or romantic. He could get over his manly pride, and say he could be a hopeless romantic. And hopeless was right.

Howard just turned to walk away. The taller of the two called after him, but he just sped up until he reached the next class. Of course Randy was in it. It had been that was for two years straight that they had all classes together. It was no longer a good thing for him.

He moved to the back of the class, where he always sat. No surrender. Randy wasn't able to switch spots, so they had to sit next to each other miserably for more or less of an hour.

To pass the time for himself, Howard began to make doodles on his notebook. These were boring notes, so it was okay.

Each time he tried to think of something, he always ended up making it Randy. Stupid jerk! Howard slammed his mechanical pencil down as the bell thankfully rang. Smiling softly, he packed up, ignoring the other calling out for him to stop.

Not paying attention, he hit into his sister. She looked him over slightly, but frowned when he broke into some tears. With a heavy heart, she decided to hug him. He wriggled away, wordlessly keeping up his quick pace.

Unable to think, he hit into a robot gorilla. Great, now he needed Ran-

*|*|*|*|*

Randy rushed up, but was stopped by Heidi. She glared at him, "What did you do to my brother? I swear if you broke his heart I'll-"

"His heart? More like my heart! He told me to grow up, and that it was over..." More than that, but his pride was still crying out for help.

Heidi crossed her arms; "You know Howard's been into you since freshmen year, at least. Probably longer." She about said more, but peered out the window. Her eyes widened, and she moved to be feeling the window wildly, "My brother! He's... He's...!"

The dark-haired boy went best to her, then his jaw dropped slightly. Howard was being dragged unconscious into green convertible car. Randy nodded and backed up.

Though when Heidi turned to glare at him once more, he was vanished.

~*~*~*~

Resting up on a lamppost on all fours, he awaited the car to go by. Once it did, he leapt from pole to pole to hopefully be able to catch up to it to see where it was off to.

"I'm coming Howard," he promised softly, hoping somehow it got to his crush. He'd do anything to get what they had back...

*|*|*|*|*

The orange-haired groaned, but was unable to feel his head. It hurt to be under the bright lights. He finally was able to focus on the form before him. It was none other than Viceroy.

Willem pretended to have a nicer demeanor, "Did you get in a good nap?"

"Let me go!" Howard tried wriggling free from the binds of the rope on the chair. Leave it to villains to be cliché. He wanted help, and soon. He missed Randy.

Pouting slightly, he then noticed a very familiar shadow creeping up on the warehouse's upper broken floor. To save the ninja some time, he stalled, "So... What so you want to know this time?"

"The same thing as all the other times," Viceroy said, like every other time they were talking. It bothered him how annoying his captive was, yet very relatable. Like he'd be fine with this happening often. "Who is the ninja?"

It was silent, until feet hit down on the ground, "The ninja is a very sorry boyfriend."

Fighting back the urge to squeal like a fan at how cute that was, Willem grabbed for a stun gun, or something just as useful. No use, he was knocked down by a flying kick.

Randy untied his crush as best as he could, ignoring the glare. He stepped back as his lover got up abruptly, "I really am sorry."

Howard looked behind the oddly purple-haired boy, "Um, Cunningham, now is so not the time..."

"What do you mean?" He snagged the wrists as a weapon tried to go down on his head forcefully. He winced as he flipped Viceroy on the chair. Making quick work, he tried the mad scientist up in his own ill thought up plot. He should learn that McFist had bad ideas.

They awkwardly walked Howard home after the ninja went back as just some mask. He almost spoke, but the chubby boy just gave him butterflies when they stopped before his house.

Howard clung to the door handle as he opened it, "Come on in, if you want."

The taller grinned, feeling like that whole fight wasn't even true. Their eyes met, and he knew that they were nothing but lovers. That was how it happened every time.


End file.
